


Sick Daze

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Established Relationship, I totally forgot that I wrote this ages ago, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Finn returns back from his mission to find that Kylo has been isolated in the med bay.





	Sick Daze

“If that’s all, General, I’ll take my leave.” Finn had just returned to the base after being gone on three weeks for stealth and undercover mission. 

The missions get easier every time and much longer. He was glad to be back safe on the resistance base surrounded by his friends and close colleagues. Even though he enjoys talking to the general and sitting in on the council meetings, he was ready to go and find his partner, Kylo Ren. That’s correct, the former stormtrooper is dating the man many across the galaxy feared. That moment on Starkiller Base, Kylo left with Finn despite all the pain of rejection he felt when his lover first ran away. Kylo was proud that his partner had the courage that he could not do himself. Many were baffled at the two’s relationships, and people tried to convince Kylo to let Finn see other people since all he ever knew was the Order and Kylo. At first, the suggestion made Kylo boil with anger but Finn rejected their suggestions with a cold look in his eye and declared that he really loved Kylo. Eventually, people accepted the couple, and how could they not when they worked so well together.

“Before you leave, Finn. There’s something else I’d like to talk to you about and I think it will keep you from searching the base for my son.”

“Did something happen to Kylo? Is he okay?!” Finn asked rapidly and already ready to rush to Kylo’s side.

“He’s here and he's safe,” the general responded. “He’s sick. I mean really sick. He caught a virus and is currently in the second med bay. Because of his illness, he keeps losing control of the force at a slight cough or sneeze. It’s even hard for med bay droids to approach him and give him his medicine.” 

Finn sighed in relief as he rubbed his hand down his eyes, “do I need a shot or something before I leave?”

“No, the doctor said anyone is fine near him as long as he doesn’t sneeze or cough in their face. You should also abstain from drinking or eating after him, no kissing and well I think the rest is obvious.” 

Finn could feel the heat rising to his cheeks before he cleared his throat, “very well, General.” He left calmly but as soon as the door closed he rushed to Kylo’s side and didn’t stop to have small talk with anyone that happened to call out to him.

He made it to the secondary med bay, and the only thing moving about in the main lobby was a droid. The droid didn’t acknowledge Finn as it continued on with his duties. It was easy to spot Kylo in the secondary med bay as he rested in the cot on the far side of the room. The secondary med bay was for mass victims that were wounded during a battle. Since the primary med bay was efficient enough, the secondary med bay was hardly used until now. 

Finn walked slowly as the looked at some of the equipment that was scattered across the room. He watched as Kylo’s body jerk and he loudly sneezed causing the objects in the room to move quickly. Finn cursed as he ducked to avoid an incoming chair that was being sent it his way. He quickly learned why they had Kylo separated from the rest. He stood up to see Kylo looking at him in wonder. His eyes and nose were red, his nose slightly runny, and his mouth gaped wide.

“Finn,” Kylo said with a sniff. “You’re back?”

“Yeah I’m back,” Finn responds with a soft smile. “I’m gone for three weeks and look at you.”

Kylo groans just before another sneeze rips through his body. Finn was quick to dodge as he walked towards Kylo lying on his cot. 

“You shouldn’t be down here,” Kylo states when Finn grabs a chair to sit beside him. “I don’t have any control.” 

“I think I have quick reflexes,” Finn responds and Kylo just rolls his eyes as he sniffles.

Closer to Kylo then before Finn could see that his skin was paler. Beads of sweat forming at the temple and Finn didn’t hesitate to push back his strands of hair.

“Stars, you’re burning up!” Finn exclaimed as he looked at Kylo and noticed that he was under three blankets. 

“I’m freezing,” Kylo responds as he tugs and pulls the blankets over his body. “My whole body feels like I got hit by the finalizer.”

“Does that droid do anything?” Finn states under his breath.

The droid in question responds with quick beeps which Finn rolls his eyes in response. Kylo watched as Finn got up and he closed his eyes as Finn walked away. Time was unknown to Kylo throughout his virus. He hardly was in the mood to eat and he mostly slept. The doctor recommends that as long as he takes his medicine and sleep he should recover in time. His eyes jerked open as he felt a soft touch running down his cheeks. He grabs the hand in question, a hand that has become more familiar than his own. He presses his lips against the inside of Finn’s wrist, “Finn,” he called out softly. 

“I’m here,” Finn responds with a smile. “Now let’s get you to sit up.”

Finn was nicely built. He gained muscle from his days as a cadet and he knew that he was strong. Meanwhile, under all the layers of his clothing and robes, Kylo didn’t look like he had much muscle or that he could possibly weigh a lot. Finn knew, knew better than anyone, the muscle that stayed hidden under his partner’s clothes. He also knew that Kylo was heavy, and with patience and some persistence Finn had Kylo sitting up in his bed.

Finn noticed that Kylo’s hair used to be pulled back in a ponytail but now it was a mess. Half of it was out of its holder--his bed hair was ridiculous but Finn knew Kylo could give two bantha shits of how he looks right now. Somehow Finn could find that Kylo looked cute right now.

“Cute?” Kylo asked before he started lightly coughing. He looked up at Finn with squinted brows, “I know I look like a mess right now.”

“A cute mess,” Finn responds as he searches for the hair holder. It doesn’t take him long to find the holder, which was barely holding any hair at all.

Kylo huffs in response before another wave of coughs erupts from his body. He covers his mouth as Finn starts rubbing his back in large smoothing circles. Finn’s head jerks when he heard a loud crash and noticed that a beaker was a victim this time and crashed on to the floor. The droid responds in whirrs of beeps, obviously irritated at its patient. 

When his coughs finally calm down, Kylo glances up at Finn who has started to gently brush through his hair. “You should go--I don't want something to happen to you.”

Finn hums in response as he glances down at Kylo before he starts gathering Kylo’s hair in his hand. He wraps the holder around the black locks, folding it and leaving Kylo with a bun on the top of his head. 

“Let me take care of you,” Finn responds as he turns around and grabs a basin of warm water. “Now arms up.”

Kylo groans as he lifts his arms in the air. Finn grabs the bottom of Kylo’s shirt and pulls it over Kylo’s head and arms. Finn loves Kylo’s body, it wasn’t the only thing he liked about Kylo but Finn couldn’t deny the heat he felt in his stomach as he stared Kylo’s bare torso glistening with sweat. Thoughts quickly ran through Finn’s mind--thoughts that Kylo easily picked up. Kylo grabs Finn’s attention with a smirk.

Finn could feel the heat rushing into his face and he coughed as he turned to grab the cloth that had been soaking in the water.

“When I’m better, I’ll carry out your desires,” Kylo states as he reaches his hand out to grab Finn’s ass and holds the cheek in his hand tightly. 

Heat rushed through Finn’s body before he musters up the courage to turn around. “Just focus on getting better--don’t worry about me.”

“I always worry about you,” Kylo responds as Finn started to wipe down his neck and shoulders. “I’m always thinking about you, Finn.”

Finn met Kylo’s eyes, that were so warm and full of love and desire. Finn wanted to kiss him right then and there but he also didn’t want both of them to be sick in the med bay. “I know baby,” Finn responded with a soft smile. 

Finn continued to wipe down Kylo’s body while talking about his previous mission. Kylo didn’t like it when Finn went on missions without him, especially missions were Finn was alone. Their relationship wasn’t a secret and known to the galaxy. Kylo knew that through his life he had made enemies, he wouldn’t say that he has redeemed himself for his previous actions. He knew that people in the galaxy would never forgive, would never trust him. Kylo didn’t want Finn to pay the price or become the victim for his wicked deeds. Kylo wouldn’t say that he leads a pure life now for he surely would kill someone that wanted to do any harm to Finn.

Finn had dressed Kylo in fresher clothes and tossed his former ones in the clothes bin. He gently starts rubbing Kylo’s back, “you feel like eating something?” Finn asked, “even something small like a few slices of lappeas? Or even some soup?”

Kylo sat there and thought about his hunger. He wasn’t hungry at all but thoughts quickly crossed his mind. He nodded his head agreement, “either is fine.”

“I’ll be right back--”

Kylo reached out and grabbed Finn’s wrist, “don’t go!” It was so sudden and those two words spoke more than what was heard, “just let the droid do it.”

The droid in question responds in a series of beeps and left the med bay. Neither Finn nor Kylo gave the droid a second glance. Finn could quickly tell Kylo’s distress and helped him lay back down but propped him up on his pillows. Finn smiled as he watched Kylo try to keep his open, to keep his on him. 

“Get some rest,” Finn called out softly as he caressed Kylo’s face. “I’m not going anywhere, baby.” 

Finn didn’t leave. When the droid came back he brought back food for Finn as well. Finn fed Kylo first, his appetite wasn’t much but Finn knew he had to eat something before Kylo could take his medicine. Kylo refused to take until after Finn ate as he knew that the medicine quickly put him to sleep. 

Kylo could feel his eyelids growing heavy after he took his medicine. He got comfortable under the blankets as he held out his hand towards Finn. Finn grinned as he reached out and grabbed Kylo’s hand. Kylo wouldn’t have to ask--wouldn’t have to plead for Finn to stay since there was no other place he would rather be than at Kylo’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me when I was super sick like a few months back. I hope you enjoy reading this short piece as I did writing it! I have a lot of Finnlo ideas but I'm always excited to write other's work!  
<33  
Symone Nicole


End file.
